Youth Offenders
by lynnr5
Summary: Ally gets put in a youth offender facility after being framed for a murder she didn't commit. There, she meets Austin, a heartless criminal who might just let her in./Auslly


**A/N: Decided to try out another story, so here it is. If y'all don't like it, let me know because I don't ant to continue a sucky story.**

* * *

><p>His eyes were as cold as the winter's day but his hands were as hot as the summer's day. He was a criminal and she wouldn't dare hurt a fly, but she wouldn't mind going to prison if she was by his side.<p>

She cried as the officer handcuffed her and took her to the car. The lights that flashed on the top of the car made her insides flip. She was getting arrested.

"Please, I didn't do it! She was my best friend!"

Nothing she did could stop her from getting locked up in the youth offenders center. She'd be around people her age who had committed horrible things.

God, she could only imagine.

On the way, she was pretty sure she'd cried every last tear out of her body. What else was there to do? The police didn't believe it wasn't her. She couldn't blame them, though. Everything she saw had blinded her and before she knew it, she was the one who was framed for the cruel murder of her best friend.

* * *

><p>"W-Who are you?" she asked, biting on her lip as she looked around the main hall in the center. Kids her age, some older and some surprisingly younger, were roaming around.<p>

The boy who she thought looked older ran a hand through his already messy blond hair, "I'm Austin Moon. I raped twelve girls to get landed in here."

"What?" she screeched, moving herself to the side.

He laughed and put a hand on her shoulder which she roughly pushed off. "Kidding. I helped commit a murder. Not proud of it, but hey, what are you gonna do?"

A shiver ran through her body. "That was _not _funny. You should never joke about raping girls." She tried to hide her fear of him pulling out a gun and shooting her right here, right now.

He wouldn't do that, would he?

"I have prison sense of humor. You turn into someone you're not in here. Being here for almost four years has changed me."

"Four years?"

"Since I was fifteen."

So he was nineteen, only a year old than her.

From the front of the room came a loud, obnoxious voice from the head police officer of the facility. "Get to sleep, all of you. Go," he demanded with a death grip on his gun.

She scrambled up and started to walk away when Austin stopped her, grabbing onto her wrist. A small squeak elicited from her throat as she turned around.

"What's your name?"

"Ally Dawson."

* * *

><p>The high pitched sound of a whistle woke her up, and being as clumsy as she was, she jolted up and smacked the top of her head on the metal bottom of the bed above her.<p>

"Shit," she cursed, rubbing her hand over the bump.

"You alright down there, baby girl?" Trish, as she had discovered last night was named, asked in a groggy voice. Since she got here yesterday, she'd come up with the name 'baby girl' because she was new and had no idea how prison worked.

She hoped the name wouldn't catch on.

"I'm fine," she grumbled back, standing up and brushing her fingers through her hair to comb out the knots. "I'm more worried about the fact that I'm in a youth offenders facility for something I didn't do."

Trish jumped down and wrapped her arm around Ally, "You've gotta see the postive in things, sweetie." There she goes with another nickname. "Maybe something good will happen to you while you're in here."

Shaking her head, she watched as the guards let everyone out. As soon as a man came to open their's, she held onto Trish's arm as they walked out.

"Why are you holding onto me?" Trish asked, pushing her Ally's hand off of her arm.

Ally shrugged and sighed, "I don't know where to go."

"Anywhere. You can go anywhere your heart desires. As long as you stay within the facility." Ally continued to follow Trish into the main hall. "Go find your little friend, Austin."

Ally gasped and covered a hand over her mouth, "How'd you know about him?"

"Well, I may have read your diary."

"Trish!" she exclaimed, slapping her in the arm. "That stuff is private!"

"Just go find him."

After she was abandoned, she walked over to a chair and sat down, bringing her knee up to her chest.

The boy she'd known as Austin Moon was sat down on the other side of the table, exactly across from her, clothed in the same ugly, orange jumpsuit that they were all forced to wear, and staring at her. She didn't want to be rude and tell him to stop, but she didn't necessarily want to stare back at him.

She prayed he wasn't planning on easy ways to 'get rid of her' aka pull off killing her without getting caught by the guards and policemen who patrolled them almost 24/7.

Make note she said _almost._

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked harshly, slamming her hand down against the table."It's making me uncomfortable."

Averting his eyes away, he sat up in an upright position and scooted closer to the table, "How'd you get locked up in a youth offender center? You see someone with a piece of paper in their hand and act like they're gonna kill you."

"Uh, I um, murdered someone?" she said unsurely. "Yeah. Grabbed the knife and plunged it," her voice squeaked and she squeezed her eyes shut, "straight into her heart."

Austin laughed and leaned back in his chair, moving his hands to the back of his neck. "You did not."

"Yes, I did."

"Whatever."

She sighed. It was no use; she was terrible at lying.

"Fine, I didn't kill anyone and I never hope to. If you want the truth, I was framed for the murder of my best friend. I'm not a criminal, and I don't deserve to be here, but I guess things suck sometimes, don't they?"

Tears came to her eyes and she had to force herself not to burst into sobs and roll into a ball right in front of everyone. She tried to forget the fact that the person who had actually killed her best friend was out and living free while she was forced to face the consequences. She had to wear ugly jumpsuits, people hated her, her parents probably wanted to disown her and let's face it, she'd never be able to get into college or get a good job because this would be forever on her record.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning away from him.

"Don't be." His face was covered in a smile and the ice around his heart started to defrost as he watched the small, helpless girl turn her attention towards him. She wiped a tear from her eye and brushed down her hair with her hands.

"I don't wanna be here. I don't deserve to be here. I just want to grieve in the comfort of my house." Her body shook as she cradled her legs with her arms.

"Hey, I can help you get out of here. I've been here for years, there's gotta be some way to get you out. No one deserves to be put through this, especially you. And of course, I'll go with you. I'm tired of this place."

"Thanks."

She smiled and a little bit of the ice on his heart melted again.

Maybe he'd finally be able to be free... and find himself a sweet girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for my lack of creativity towards the end but it's the morning and I'm tired. I started writing this a few weeks ago after seeing something that fueled this story, but got stuck and this morning I came back and continued it.**

**Review, favorite, follow, and let me know what y'all think and if you want me to continue this story.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
